V
V&V Royale is a professional wrestling tag team, currently competing in Omega Wrestling Alliance. It is composed of Mia Marie Vega and "Sweet" Roxy, who are both under the Goddess Division. V&V Royale is a heel tag team, and its concept is that two childhood best friends and spoiled brats band together with the intention on using their family name to strike intimidation to their rivals and to win matches to live up to the family's high standards for competition. "V&V" is a reference to their last names "Vega" and "Vendetta", wrestling families mostly consisting of former World Champions in their respective companies, and "Royale" pertains to their "Royalty" and claim of being of a higher status compared to others due to their pure wrestling bloodline. Omega Wrestling Alliance In Early April, Mia Marie Vega and "Sweet" Roxy formed V&V Royale right after they were both offered contracts to Omega Wrestling Alliance (OWA). They made their on-screen debut at Kingdom III in a heated exchange with Megan Harper. It resulted in a match between Roxy and Harper, that ended in a disqualification. Later on, V&V Royale attacked the then-Women's Champion HENDRIX. HENDRIX defended her title later on at Kingdom VI against Roxy, in which Roxy successfully won becoming the new OWA Women's Champion. Harper and HENDRIX formed a brief alliance to take down V&V Royale after their heated confrontation on Kingdom VII. At Game Over, V&V Royale was defeated by Harper and HENDRIX due to Aria Jaxon's interference. In Wrestling Tag Team Finishing Moves * The V&V Vice (Sharpshooter (Roxy) / Crossface (Mia) combination) * Atomic Meltdown (Poetry in motion set up by Mia, with Roxy connecting with a shining wizard on the opponent. As the opponent falls out of the turnbuckle, Mia connects with a high impact snap DDT) * Final Execution (Mia with her move Cult Classic Impact (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick) followed by Roxy’s move The Curse of Mikado (Five Star Frog Splash)) Tag Team Signature Moves * The Iron Throne II (Roxy's Electric Chair Front Drop assisted by a top rope bulldog by Mia) * Dash Of Gold (Irish whip by Roxy into a spin kick by Mia) * BlueBlood Takedown (Vega front dropkicks an opponent through the ropes, holds on, skins the cat and holds the top rope down for Roxy to perform a suicide dive through her legs) * Fatal Judgement (Mia executes the Alabama Slam, and Roxy jumps in for a Springboard Moonsault) ---Adopted from Di Consentes Vega's Finishing Moves * Cult Classic Impact (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick) * The Vega Vice (Omoplata Crossface) * Gold Rush (Bridging fisherman's suplex precede by running knee strike, to the head of a bent over opponent) Roxy's Finishing Moves * The Mafiosa Ambush (Running Spike Hurricanrana) * The Starlight (Diving European Uppercut) * The Jester Trap (Standing Koji Clutch) * The Curse of Mikado (Five Star Frog Splash) Theme Songs * "Cynics & Critics" by Icon For Hire (Currently in use; 2018 -- present) * “Gangster's Paradise” by Like a Storm (Vega's Theme; Currently in use. 2016 --present)'' * ''"Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina and The Diamonds (Roxy's Theme; Currently in use. 2017-- present)'' Championships & Accomplishments '''Omega Wrestling Alliance (OWA) * OWA Women's Champion 1x ("Sweet" Roxy;' May 27th 2018--- present)